Random Fact Show
The Random Fact Show 'is a show on Epic Random TV, that shows you very interesting random obvious facts, that you may know already (since kindergarten), and turns it into something random in your head, that you will remember it so much, that it stays in your head until you fall into a coma. (It is unknown how long teh the coma lasts, but one case lasted for 2 years from 2005-2007) The show lasted from 2000-2006, ending because the show wasn't as random as the other shows. This show also had failed predictions, but they were right. Characters The show had 2 characters that would present the fact, and do the 9001 skits in every episode, to make you remember it. * 'Newdol, the immature 5 year old. He's always Harlem Shaking with the ants. * Mandi Solary, the you-know-what. Episodes Season 1 (2000) # Did You Know... (May 1, 2000) # 2000 IS SO OLD (May 2, 2000) # Boy Bands are overrated. (May 3, 2000) # The Mario Show is coming in 2012. (May 4, 2000) # This week is so weird. (May 5, 2000) # We are back? (May 8, 2000) # This is so inappropriate. (May 15, 2000) # This show will end in 2006. (May 17, 2000) # This is a month after Earth Day. (May 22, 2000) # This season is ending. (June 2, 2000) # Actually, we are not. (June 9, 2000) # Or maybe we are. (June 16, 2000) # DECISION FINALIZED! (June 23, 2000) # SEASON OVER (June 23, 2000) Season 2 (2000-2001) # Did You Know Again? (September 4, 2000) # ...That dial-up is good? (September 5, 2000) # ...That it's okay to be back to school in August? (September 6, 2000) # ...That Newdol has... (September 7, 2000) # You Know What (September 8, 2000) # We Love the Titanic? (September 10, 2000) # Our Birth Certificates (September 11, 2000) # This month has 9 months? (September 13, 2000) # We are Made out of Cardboard? (September 13, 2000) # The Year is 20000? (September 22, 2000) # We Want a Break? (September 23, 2000) # But the Boss Said No (September 23, 2000) # This Show is NOT going on Hiatus (September 26, 2000) # But, Whatever (September 30, 2000) # Back for Christmas! (December 22, 2000) # Happy Old Year: The RFS Musical! (December 31, 2000) # The Ultimate Compilation (February 12, 2001) # Back to Normal (February 13, 2001) # Wait (February 14, 2001) # Ultimate Compilation 2??? (February 15, 2001) # 3DTV will be dead (February 16, 2001) # What is it Again? (February 23, 2001) # Mandi's Birthday (March 4, 2001) # It's Still Season 1 (March 5, 2001) # Just Kidding (March 8, 2001) # Slow Forward (April 6, 2001) Season 3 (2001-2004) # We're Still on Air (June 1, 2001) # CANCELLED? (August 8, 2001) # OK, We're Back (August 27, 2001) # Color Redo (September 10, 2001) # We're Going On a 3-Year Hiatus (September 14, 2001) # 3 Years Long (November 5, 2004) # It's 2005 Now! Yay! (December 27, 2004) # Nope, it isn't (December 28, 2004) # So What? (December 29, 2004) # Now It Is! (Almost) (December 30, 2004) # Today's the Day! (December 31, 2004) # Oh, and the season's over! (December 31, 2004) Season 4 (2005-2006) # Where Have we Been? (March 25, 2005) # 2005 is Ancient, 2015 is Modern (March 25, 2005) # Using Caps Lock (April 1, 2005) # How to Unban Yourself (from any website) (April 15, 2005) # Earf Day! (April 22, 2005) # Wasted! (April 29, 2005) # Hiatus... NOT THIS TIME! (May 2, 2005) # Newdol's Birthday (May 6, 2005) # Cash for Clunkers (June 10, 2005) # This Will be Delayed (August 19, 2005) # What Up, My Pup? (August 26, 2005) # Behind Your Seens (March 6, 2006) # Go Ahead, and Do This! (August 28, 2006) # It's Over! (October 16, 2006) Trivia Coming Soon Category:Randomness Category:Fanon Works Category:Fanon Series Category:Random Fact Show